Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer
by GiveMeFandoms
Summary: Brainwashed into false friendships and believing a load of lies, Erza is handed the task by her 'Guild Mates' from White Python to infiltrate Fairy Tail in hopes of taking them down for good. With the guild still knowing of her being a member and her head filled with false accusations, how will this end once the truth comes out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima. The only thing original of mine is the really small Guild I have made up.**

Erza POV

I sat alone. The wind whistling through my ears, my hair blowing all over the place. For some reason this place felt familiar however I couldn't picture why. It seemed ages since I can last recall being here however there is a massive gap in that memory. Ever since this massive accident that occurred whist out on a quest with my friends, it has gave me slight amnesia which apparently lasts a while, and the closest I get to finding things out are small memories and flashbacks that don't seem to make sence.

For a few days now I have felt this way, all of a sudden my mind has left me with no clues about any social situations or contacts I have had in recent years. I'm not even sure how this blue symbol appeared on my arm. The only things I know for certain are: my name is Erza Scarlet, I am a re-equip mage and I currently work with a group known as 'White Python', and have for quite sometime.

They always tell me stories about the many adventures and quests we had been on together such as: saving villages, protecting special people and even saving places from destruction. It all seems surreal that I can no longer remember what sounds like fun times I had with these guys however upon hearing these stories, I have a weird feeling about what is being said.

"Hey Erza!" Cassy, a water mage, shouted from at least half way across the field. I could see her speeding towards me along with the three other members of White Python: Thomas, an ice mage; Sam, a solid script mage and Jack, a wind mage.

"Hey guys." I replied in quite a confused tone. "What brings you here?" as I spoke those words, they all gathered round me as if intrigued by my question.

"Well, you see" Sam started saying, his voice was shaky and that made me feel quite worried. He continued on "we were thinking and we came to the agreement that..." he was cut off by Thomas who came across pretty pissed off

"You're explaining so slowly dammit" he screamed in a way which obviously made Sam jump. "We felt it best for you to know how you got that mark." I was silent for a good moment, I didn't know how to respond.

"You mean..." I was cut short by Jack who came across as the most eager out the lot of them. "Of course we mean that one" he spoke with such excitement in his voice.

I felt mixed emotions about hearing this, I was going to say something to them however Cassy had already began telling the story and I realised this was my only chance of solving one more of my many memories I had lost.

She began: ' _It was about a few months ago, in the summer of this year. We had been on a case in which we had to find a prize possession of some old wizard merchant. Anyway, we had all ended up being separated and from what you told us about the events, you ended up corned by a large number of wizards from a guild who also intended to use this object we were seeking for totally different reasons. They tried to ask you if you had it or if you knew where it was and at the time, we still hadn't found it. After that, they apparently took you to their guild hall and started forcing you to answer the question that you knew all you were saying was the truth. All we recall you saying tous about what they did was the following: kept you locked away, used methods of pain on you and branded you with their mark of 'territory', their guild logo to brand you as 'their own'. 'Then we managed to locate them and get you as far away as possible from the place known as Fairy Tail_.

As Cassy had concluded the shortened version of the incident, something about the name 'Fairy Tail' rang around my head for a good few minutes before I managed words out my mouth. "I wondered why that name sounded familiar. How could something like that easily slip my mind? Although lots of important things have."

All four of them stood up, in the process of them about to depart, Sam dropped a piece of paper in front of me. "On this paper..." he stared speaking," is a solo quest for you which will lead to a bigger project involving all of us."

"Once we leave you may examine what is written and dispose of it immediately." Cassy continued with a sound of urgency in her voice.

Something about this frightened me, gave me a weird feeling. As I was about to reply to what had just been said, they had already left.

 **Hope you liked this**

 **I will only continue if you want me to**

 **Any reviews/flames are welcome and if you have any suggestions for ways this can be developed, feel free to DM or comment.**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Your Mission

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any Fairy Tail characters. All that are mine are the characters from 'White Python'**

Natsu POV

"That's the third time this week!" I exclaimed, disrupting the scilence surrounding the hall. "What the hell motivates people these days?" The news report just concluded and Lucy had reached to turn the volume down on the radio.

"In at least a month, over 50 people have been hurt and a good dozen artifacts stolen." She said with a worried tone to her voice. "This so called 'private organisation ' need to be stopped, and fast."

We all knew this to be true, however the whole guild has been filled with doubt since the disappearance of Erza half a year ago. "But it seems are efforts just aren't good enough, and their methods have all of a sudden devolped." Mirajane exclaimed.

"I just find it ironic how these 'White Python' people happen to steal the show around the same time we lost Erza on that infiltration mission" I spoke out, knowing that what I said is true and both Lucy and Mira agree that they might have a tiny part to play in Fairy Tail's missing wizard.

"Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane!" Makarov shouts over to us from the other side of the guild hall and quicky, he speeds up towards us.

"What's up master?" I ask curiously. "Any luck in figuing our our current situation?"

His face only looks like bad news. "It seems that you guys were right. Me and Levy have been looking at snapshots anyone has regarding these guys, and one member does resemble Erza. " The sadness in his voice echoed in my ears.

"So your saying she is a captive and has been all this time?" Mira questioned. Makarov wasn't slow in resopnding.

"No, it seems that she is seen partaking in the activities that have been arising. "

"So she betrayed us, everything the guild stands for." Lucy spoke, seeming devistated about the news. "How could she?"

"That's another mystery I would like you 3 to figure out." Makarov nudged forward a file. "Eveything that could possibly help is here, but be cautious as they seem to have some form of plan."

"Ok, we won't let you down master" I eagerly shouted. "Let's put a stop to these bastards!"

Erza POV

I had one last read over the mission brief to make sure I knew everything I had to do. As far I am aware, I have to infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild and locate 3 members by the names of: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss and from there they will leas me to the master, and at that point I signal the others and we attack.

Reading over those names, something familiar rings in my head. I always picture scenes in which I seem to be alongside a group of people fighting, as if I used to know them. However, I am unsure I can trust anything my mind shows me despite how comfortable and real the memory may be.

The last line in this breif: _Don't fall for any friendly tricks, they may claim to know you but they only want to make you believe the wrong things_. Makes we wonder even more what I am doing, makes me question what these people wanted with me in the first place. Jack and Sam always said that people 'knew our names', but what would they want from me to have to pretend to be friendly.

"Hey Erza, you ready?" I hear cassy shout from the distance.

"Hurry up slowcoach, get a move on." Jack continues the push to hurry me.

"Two minutes." I reply. I tear up the brief as instructed and throw it into the water infront of me. "Re-Equip" I exclaim and change into my armour.

"Alright!" I hear Sam scream. "Let's stop these punks!"

 **Hope this continuation is enjoyed by people.**

 **Let me know if you want this to keep on going.**

 **All reviews are welcome**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
